


La solitudine di Nadia

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una poesia ispirata alla solitudine di Nadia Satrinava... e a questo dicembre nevoso.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Arcana





	La solitudine di Nadia

C’è un cuore,

in fondo a questo inverno,

e i suoi fuochi hanno il colore

dei miei occhi.

Non guardare

alla crosta della neve.

Qui, i fiocchi

danzano su un loro

ignoto canto.

Forse, danzan per me.

Ma, ai miei orecchi,

la lor musica è muta.

Qui, non c’è

primavera di voci,

al di qua

della soglia dei sogni.

C’è solo

un perfetto dicembre,

una terra bianca

come le guance

d’una Papessa muta.

Ma basta il graffio

d’un primo fiore

perché le api siano molte.


End file.
